Trick or Treat
by Lady MR1
Summary: Halloween Fun. Logan and Ororo


"Logan, sit still."

"But you're touching my hair!  I never agreed for you to touch my hair."

"Its just dye, it'll wash right out."

"…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I thought so.  Now stop whining."

"I'm not whining."

"Yes you are."

"I'm not!"

"Yes.  You are."

"No."

"Stop acting childish and hold still."

"Aw, hell no.  You ain't putting no make up on me."

"It's not make up, it's face paint."

"Its make up."

"Logan!"

"Damn it.  If it were anyone but you, I'd slice and dice them for even suggesting this."

"Its not that bad."

"Its cold.  Why is it cold?  Is Drake around here?  I'm going to kill that kid."

"SIT DOWN!  Bobby is not here, and I AM going to put this face paint on you.  Don't even try to weasel your way out of this.  You said you would do this and I'm holding you to your word."

"I still can't believe I agreed to this.  Now why is it cold?"

"Logan I swear-"

"You never swear"

"LOGAN!"

"Sorry 'Roro, continue."

"You are the most infuriating man I have ever met-"

"Don't you mean the most handsome?"

"Do not even take that innocent tone with me.  Coming from the students it might be believable, but from you?  Its scary."

"Well, I am suppose to be the devil.  Care to sell your soul?"

Laughs.

"Ha! I knew I could make you smile.  Now why is this stupid make up cold?"

"This _face paint_ is cool because it has been in the refrigerator."

"And why the hell would you put make up in the fridge for?"

"Because cool _face paint_ lasts longer and holds better."  Pause  "There, you're done."

"Finally!  I thought this torture would never end."

"You are such a baby.  Where has your tough exterior gone Wolverine?"

"It ran away screaming when it saw the make up."

"So a little face paint is enough to bring the mighty Wolverine?"

"Haha, very funny.  Make up is about as degrading as male cheerleaders."

"Now what on earth is wrong with male cheerleaders?"

"Half the reason for watching a game is to see female chests bounce up and down.  Now don't roll your eyes at me, it's a critical part of the game.  Male cheerleaders are a disgrace and should be banned!"

"Really Logan, does it really offend your masculinity to see male cheerleaders?"

"They can't cheer!  They can't even dance for Christ's sake." 

"Uh-hum.  As _interesting_ as this discussion is, I do have to put on my costume, as do you."

"I still can't believe I agreed to this."

"Can you hear the violin playing?"

Glare.

Laughter.

****

"Wow!  Ms. Monroe you look so pretty!!  I really like the wings.  You look like an angel!!"

"I am dressed up as an angel Jamie."

"Oh.  You look pretty."

"Gotta agree with the kid.  Real pretty."

"I didn't hear you-"

"WOW!  You look awesome Mr. Logan!"

"Thanks kid."

"Are we ready to go?"

"Yup."

"CANDY."

"Dang, look at the little critter go.  Guess he really wants that sugar."

"I do believe I have forgotten to thank you for accompanying me.  Thank you."

"Welcome darlin'"

"YOU GUYS ARE SO SLOW!!!  HURRY UP!!"

****

"Well, that was interesting way of collecting candy.  Having a clone on both sides of the street and making us carry the candy.  It was very creative of him."

"Yeah, I didn't think the kid had it in him."

"Necessity is the mother of all inventions."

"Eh, I still wish we didn't have to carry these bags.  Couldn't the kid have made a clone for caring all the loot?"

"He would have.  If it didn't go against the Rule."

"The Rule?"

"Yes, never do anything yourself if you can make the adults do it for you.  I have found the children enjoy using the Rule quite frequently."

"HURRY UP!!!"

"That and they seem to have boundless energy."

"You do understand that we are giving multi-boy here more sugar to make him even more hyperactive right?"

"Of course.  That is why you are going to have him all day tomorrow since I am going shopping."

"Aw, hell no."

"I asked you if you wanted to come along, but you decided to stay in the mansion instead.  Therefore, Jamie is your responsibility tomorrow."

"That is evil."

Grin.

"COME ON, COME ON, COME ON!!!!"

*****

"Jamie, you like have too much candy.  Share some?  PLEASE???"

"No."

….

"Jamie, can I please have some candy?"

"Stop using your telepathy on me!  THEY'RE ALL MINE!!!!"

…

"Ooo, what do you have in the bag kid?"

"Hey, its candy!"

"Yum."

"ITS MINE!"

"Aw, you won't mind, will ya?"

"ITS MINE, STOP TAKING IT!!! MR. LOGAN!!!  MS. MONROE!!  THEY'RE TAKING MY CANDY!!!"

SKNIT

THUNDER

"We were just joking."

"Meant nothing by it."

"Just having a little fun, is all."

"Ah'm sorry, here you go.  I'm giving it back."

"You may not take Jamie's candy.  He has earned them.  If you do not respect his property you will all get detention."

"And a midnight Danger Room session with yours truly."  Pause "Well that cleared them out fast."   
  


"Thank you Mr. Logan, Ms. Monroe."

"You are welcome child.  Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was the best Halloween ever!!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it kid.  Night."

"Night!!"

"Goodnight Jamie."

SLAM.

"I told you it would be worth it to see Jamie's face."

"Bah!  Nothing is worth make up over.  Jamie would still be happy if I hadn't.  He just liked the candy."

"Then I guess it was my angelic presence that convinced you to put on that devilish face paint."

"Yeah, something like that.  Night 'Ro."

"Good night Logan."

"Hey 'Ro!"

"Yes?"

"Happy Halloween darlin'"

"Happy Halloween Logan."

****

Ooo, my first all dialogue fic!! Hehehe.  I'm rather proud of it.

Thanks for reading.

Happy Halloween!!


End file.
